Without You
by Slytheringirl23
Summary: Sequeal to White Flag A one-shot songfic to Linkin Park's "Without You" Rated PG-13 for suicide


It was the saddest day of Draco's life. It should be the happiest. He just got appointed to Head Auror. But no matter what he does, his mind is still with Hermione Granger. He had loved her, and still does, with all of his heart. He knew from what she had secretly wanted: to become an Auror, and help with the downfall of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Instead, she was stuck at home, with Ron as her husband. He didn't want her to have a job. And that's all Draco knew. Gosh, he missed her so much. Not a day goes by when he doesn't think of her. He wonders if she still thinks of him like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i I know that it's over I hate when it's over,  
The more i think about you the more I want to call  
(I think I'll call) /i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to actually contact Hermione. What if Ron found out, thought it was Hermione's fault, and blamed her? What if she had already moved on, and calling her would just bring her back to her past? i But what if she wishes you would call? /i The little voice in the back of his head tells him. i Maybe she misses you just as much as you miss her /i  
  
Draco shook his head. He had resigned himself to this fate ever since graduation, five years ago. Once he stepped off of the Hogwart's Express for the last time, and saw her wave goodbye, he resigned himself to knowing that it would never work out between them. As much as he hated it, he knew it was true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i I don't know if I can live without you  
(what is left of me without you)  
  
I don't know if I am free without you  
(how can I obsess without you!) /i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lets face it; she dominated every single thought in Draco's head, even though he hadn't seen her in five years, talked to her for even longer. Every single minute of the day went by with her in his thoughts. He knew it couldn't be healthy, but every single time he tried to move on, he felt so guilty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i The more I think of you the more it intensifies my heart,  
Hiding in a sea of lies,  
Once I swore I die for you now I'm not so sure,  
(I don't think you are real anymore) /i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It didn't even feel as if Hermione was a real person anymore; she was only a fragment of his imagination. He knew it was better this way, to slowly let his heart drip out, however long it might take. He couldn't help it; he was helplessly in love with her, and he didn't think he would ever be over her, or be able to love someone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i Now we're through  
  
I don't if can live without you  
(What is left of me without you) /i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, Draco knew the answer: He can't go on living like this.  
  
He broke that sentence into two parts Living like this, and Can't go on living.  
  
He had to make a choice. Either move on, or stop living.  
  
He couldn't live like this. Without Hermione, he was nothing. Correction, he never was anything, until Hermione came along. Now that's she's gone, he's back to nothing.  
  
He plotted it carefully. He wrote a short note to Hermione, and sent it off with his owl, shortly before nightfall. The note said:  
  
i b Don't blame yourself for what happens. I have loved you forever, and will love you forever. You were the light of my days, even in my darkest hour. Your someone else's light now, never more to be mine. I love you, and I will never stop loving you, as long as the moon keeps on shining.  
  
-Draco /i /b  
  
Then, with a picture of Hermione in his hands, and in his mind, he whispered two words, with his wand pointed at himself. i I will love you forever. /i 


End file.
